The Stranger
by deadly sorrow
Summary: There was someone in Storybrooke that didn't belong there and he was searching for someone. Someone in Gold's pawn shop. PeterPan/OC
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Well...I was very bored one day and after thinking up story ideas for 'No One Escapes' and "Say You'll Remember', this is the end result. It's a companion piece to my story 'Say You'll Remember', in which Peter Pan comes for Lily right after the Curse is cast.**

**I plan on keeping this as a oneshot but I hope you like it all the same!**

* * *

"I am the one inside you,  
And I am the one inside your veins.  
I am the one inside you,  
Over and over I'm here again."

-Corner, Blue Stahli

I looked up in surprise when the bell tinkled, rising from my seat in the back room. Warily, I walked towards the door, knowing that I'd turned the sign to close just as Gold had told me to do while he was gone.

"Hello?" I called out as I rounded the corner, stopping at the sight of a boy, well, the boy's back to be more precise. I tilted my head, as he didn't turn around at my words and stayed behind the counter, an odd feeling of dread overtaking me. "The shop's closed until noon, when Mr. Gold gets back. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

He still didn't turn around, reaching out with long, pale fingers to gently touch the small, ornately carved chess figures Gold had put on display the day before. I gripped the edge of the counter, unsettled by his actions in a way that disturbed me.

"Well, I'm not here for _Gold_." I narrowed my eyes at the way he said my boss' name, my heart coming to a complete stop when he turned around. "I'm here for you, _Lillian_."

I held back a shriek of surprise when his green eyes met mine, eyes that I'd seen in my dreams for as long as I could remember. He was lightly smirking, one eyebrow raised as he stared at me and tilted his head, his eyes raking over me in a way that made a shiver ripple up my spine.

"W-who are you?" I winced at how weak my voice sounded, unable to stop the pounding of my heart as my breathing increased. His smirk simply widened and he took a step forward, grinning wickedly when I took a step back. He turned and walked towards the counter, picking up a dagger and turning it over in his hands.

"Oh, well I suppose there's time for a guessing game." He turned back to me, still holding the dagger. "Do you remember how much I liked those?"

Completely disturbed and convinced that this boy was off his rocker, I slowly inched my way to the door as he continued to stare at the dagger, his green eyes faraway and clouded. Just before I reached the door, he was suddenly at my side, his eyes heated and amused, though I could see the muscles in his neck tense.

He looked..._upset_, at the fact that I didn't want to be alone with him, which confused me more than anything. I'd never seen this boy before in my life, why was he reacting like this? I stared at him, becoming moderately angry when he raised an arm and caged me against the wall, his other arm following suit before he leaned close to me. I turned my head to the side, holding back another shiver when his breath gently fanned across my cheek, dimly noticing how, well, cold it seemed compared to others.

He raised a hand and I held back a flinched, keeping my jaw locked when he gently, almost tenderly, brushed startling cool fingers against my cheek lightly. I inhaled at the touch, it was cool like his breath had been and I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering why the hell his body was so cold.

He crowded closer and I stiffened at the close proximity, keeping my eyes focused on the wall even as he sighed deeply and gently brushed his fingers against my chin, clearly trying to coax me to look at him.

"Now, where's my brave Tiger Lily?" He cooed and I sputtered at his, whipping my head around to face him so fast I could hear my neck crack. Ignoring the slight twinge of discomfort, I stared up at the boy, completely bewildered as to why he'd just called me 'Tiger Lily'. And 'his'.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I nearly hissed out, forgetting all about my earlier fear and quickly decided that he was delusional, earning my ire. "My name is _Lillian_. Not Lily and certainly not some fairytale character from the _Peter Pan _stories."

A wide smirk crossed his features, and I was taken aback by his reaction, aware that most people didnt' enjoy it when I got rude or, as Ruby enjoyed calling it, sassy.

He ran a hand across my cheek and I didn't hold back a flinch this time, causing his appendage to freeze against my face before he swallowed, his adams' apple bobbing before he pulled his hand away, clenching it into a fist at his side.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" My eyebrows drew together at the blankness in his tone, though I could, somehow, detect a deeper emotion in his voice that sounded suspiciously like...heartbreak.

"Am I supposed to?" I managed to whisper back, unable to comprehend the dark despair that filled his eyes quickly before he all but wrenched himself away from me, turning his back to me. I pushed away from the wall, staring at him, overcome by the urge to comfort him. I reeled violently at that urge, bewildered and concerned as I usually didn't make it a habit to touch people, let alone strangers that though I was someone else.

As far as I could remember, I'd been raised by Mr. Gold, who was my legal guardian, though I lived with Ruby and her Granny at their inn. I didn't like most people, though between my prickly demeanor and the fact that I helped Gold with his work, most people didn't like me either.

I didn't recall this boy however, and trying to draw any memory forward made my head ache, making me feel like my head was foggy and clouded, blocking any recollection. The feeling always disappeared quickly and I usually forgot about it but, something about him made me keep trying to remember but all I could draw was a blank and a serious headache.

He finally turned back to me and I couldn't stop myself from taking a step back from the glint I could see in his eyes.

"Well don't worry, we'll just have to fix that little problem later." I shivered as he stepped forward again and yanked my arm away when he tried to grab it, moving until i was in front of the door.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I held back panic now, aware that I was alone with him. "I don't even know who you are!"

The bell behind me dinged and I whirled around when Gold's voice came from behind me, his words halting and dying in his throat when he caught sight of the boy.

"Lillian, we need...to..." His eyes went wide, his grip tightening on the handle of his cane and, before I could blink, he was in front of me, threateningly extending his cane towards the now amused looking boy. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

The boy glanced at the cane, his eyebrow raised before he lifted a hand and pushed the object out of his way, his smirk dark and predatory.

"Is that anyway to properly greet me, laddie?" I shivered again at the menace in the boy's voice, blinking when he glanced at me, his green eyes sliding over me lazily. "Oh, don't worry Lily. I won't hurt him this time."

I stared at him before transferring my attention to Gold, who was still staring murderously at the boy, clearly wanting to beat him bloody with his cane.

"Mr. Gold-"

"Lillian, you need to go. Get to Graham." He ordered, his voice low and hard and, when I hesitated, he nearly yelled the command. "Go. Now."

With a frightened glance at my boss, i turned around and slammed the door open, the laughter of the boy causing my hair to stand on end as I made my way down the street, hurrying to the Sheriff's office where Graham should be.

I barely made it past Granny's when I heard the sound of yelling and whirled around, the people on the street following suit as the boy stalked out of the pawn shop, his eyes finding mine before he began heading towards me.

I stood frozen for a moment before I stalked towards him, aware that Gold hadn't come out of the shop.

"What did you do to Gold?" I demanded when I reached him, ducking out of the way when he tried to grab my arm, spinning around to his back. "Where is he?"

"He had more pressing matters to attend to, but don't worry." He reached out and, despite my movement, managed to brush the tips of his fingers against my cheek. "I didn't do any permanent damage to him."

Before I could react, even as I heard Ruby call my name, the boy had his arms around me just as Gold hobbled from the store, favoring his bad leg and I glared fiercely at the boy holding me, aware that he'd most likely done something to aggravate my boss' already bad leg.

I tried to pull out of his hold, inhaling sharply when it tightened and I caught sight of something I knew wasn't possible.

He had no shadow.

My head jerked up to meet his and he simply smirked down at me, raising one arm while keeping the other tight around me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jerked when screeching filled the air and, before I could react, before a shouting Graham or Gold could reach us, what looked to be a shadow flew out from the boy before enveloping us in darkness.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm taking you home."

* * *

"Who the hell are you?!" I stumbled away from the boy, glaring hatefully at him, not even bothering to take in my surroundings as he smirked, dusting off his black coat before whistling once. "Answer me!" I demanded, catching his attention and he simply smirked at me, shaking his head once and I bristled at the condescending action.

"Calm down, Lily." I stiffened when the trees rustled behind him, causing me to do a double-take before I noticed that I was clearly nowhere near home, since I had a feeling that Storybrooke, Maine was the farthest thing from a jungle.

A boy, dressed in patched up clothing stepped out of the trees, a club slung over his shoulder while his other hand grasped the dagger on his low slung belt. He was blond, with black feathers weaved in his hair, and he tilted his head, his scarred face twisting into a smirk when he caught sight of me.

"So, the plan worked."

"Like a charm." The boy that had kidnapped me agreed, his expression matching the blond in front of him.

"Well, Peter Pan never fails." I let out a ragged gasp at that, earning the attention of the two boys as my eyes flickered between them, wondering exactly who had kidnapped me.

"You think you're _Peter Pan_?" I questioned the shorter boy, trying to resist the urge to scream bloody murder for help, as these two had clearly gone off the deep end. They glanced at each other, the blond smirking still while the brunette chuckled and stalked towards me, backing me against a tree.

"Not exactly." He pressed closer to me, raising a hand to cup my now ashen face. "I _am _Peter Pan."

He kissed me then, swallowing my cry of shock and, after a moment of trying to get away, I froze as memories flashed behind my closed eyelids, memories that hit me full force and I wrenched myself away from Peter, gaping against the tree as my mind tried to assimilate itself with the new and old memories. flooding it

After several long minutes, I slowly turned back to an expectant looking Peter, raising my trembling hand to gently touch his cheek.

"Peter?" A satisfied smile spread on his face at my disbelieving words, and he grabbed the hand on his face, kissing it before he pulled me towards him, his voice dark and triumphant.

"Welcome back, Tiger Lily."


	2. The Heart of the Truest Believer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters.**

**Well...this was supposed to just be a oneshot but it kinda just ran away from me, I always wanted to write Lily as being completely on the same side as Pan on Neverland.**

**I hope you like it and thank you to the reviewers, they were lovely!**

* * *

"Is that them?" I stayed put, catching sight of the three newcomers to the island and nodded, looking up at Felix before I stood and pulled the hood of my cloak on, Felix following suit as we stalked through the trees, making no effort to be quiet.

"...let the kid get in your head." The man, Greg if I remembered correctly, was saying to the woman named Tamara, and I smirked when Felix purposefully brushed against a branch, causing the three outsiders to spin around.

"Hmm, maybe she should have." I teased, tilting my head at the now sputtering man and grinned. "Because he's got the right idea of it."

"Who are you?" Greg spoke up, his eyes flickering between Felix and myself, though I ignored him and glanced at the Tamara, smiling at the panic I could feel coming off her. I glanced over at the little boy and froze when I caught sight of his features.

He looked like...Baelfire.

I blinked when movement caught my eye and looked at Felix, who stalked forward and raised his arms, a smirk on his scarred face.

"We're the home office. Welcome to Neverland." I moved my eyes form the little boy, who was staring at me in something akin to wonder and focused my attention on the scene in front of me.

Tamara raised an eyebrow and I smirked at her words, still amused at how easily these people had been tricked.

"The home office?" She repeated, turning towards her partner with disbelieving eyes. "They're a bunch of teenagers?"

I smirked when the little boy shook his head, looking like he was ready to bolt.

"They're not teenagers." He looked at me and I forced a smirk in response. "They're the lost boys."

"Well," I glanced up at Felix before lazily sliding my eyes back to the boy. "Look at that."

"Why do the lost boys wanna destroy magic?" The boy asked, his brow furrowed and I shared an amused look with the boy to my right, chuckling when Felix responded.

"Who said we want to destroy magic?" He questioned innocently, his eyes locked on the now stricken looking adults. I chuckled when I felt true panic coming off both of them, earning me the attention of the little boy again, who continued to stare at me, his stare knowing and unnerving.

"That was our mission." I rolled my eyes at how gullible they were, wondering again where the hell we had found these people and glanced at Felix, silently urging hin to wrap this up. I was bored and I wanted _him, _though I knew I had to wait for him if all went according to plan.

"So you were told, yes." Felix agreed before looking at the boy, the amused smirk sliding from his features as his voice turned stony. "Now, the boy. Hand him over."

To my surprise, Tamara, who I knew had helped kidnapped this boy moved to stand in front of him protectively.

"Not until you tell us the plan. For magic, for getting home." She demanded, her tone firm but her body language betrayed her unease with the situation and I held back a laugh at the expression on her face when I responded.

"Oh, didn't you know?" I snarled at her, keeping my voice sweet. "You _aren't_ getting home."

Greg joined his partner, clearly trying to look stern but failing miserably as he looked like almost as ill at ease as Tamara did.

"Then you're not getting the boy." He countered and I let out a short laugh, drawing their attention as I slowly raised my hand.

"Of course we are." I brought my hand down and smirked when roaring filled the air, nearly grinning when the Shadow flew down from the sky, towards the two adults. Greg pushed Tamara, yelling for her to run, though his words were cut off when the Shadow proceeded to rip his own from his back.

His cry of pain was cut off as the Shadow flew away and Tamara pushed the boy, yelling for him to run as she took off after him.

"Run-" She let out a ragged gasp when an arrow lodged into her back, falling to the ground with a ragged cry fo pain. I stalked forward, staring down at her in blank amusement before I looked towards the disappearing boy.

"Don't just stand there." I mocked the boys, who all grinned at me. "Go play tag with the new, little lost boy."

Felix came to my side, chuckling softly as he gripped onto the dagger that adorned his belt.

"Well, looks like it's up to _him _now." I nodded in response, keeping my voice soft as I stared after the boy, able to sense him with Peter now, to my delight.

"And we know how good of an actor _he_ is."

After walking through the trees, I froze and stopped dead, causing Felix to turn to me, his eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" I closed my eyes, inhaling sharply before I looked up at Felix, my eyes now red.

"It's Rumple. No." I raised a hand and Felix turned back to me, clearly intent on going to find the Dark One. "I'll do it." I held out my hand and he handed me a small doll, which I tucked into my belt. "I'll see you soon."

I turned to go, stopping when Felix called after me teasingly.

"Don't let him take you." I turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged in response, earning a wicked grin from me when he continued. "After all, Pan's temper is very fickle when dealing with the safety of his Tiger Lily."

* * *

"Come out and say 'hello', Dearie." Rumple called out and I obediently stalked forward, smirking when he turned around, his words dying in his throat as he caught sight of my face. "Lillith..."

He broke off, staring at me in wonder and I bowed my head to him, keeping my face carefully blank.

"Hello, Rumple." I moved forward, keeping my eyes locked onto his. "Pan welcomes you to his island, he said he's _very_ excited to see _you_ again."

"Oh yeah, I'll bet he is." My old mentor muttered before he moved towards me, pulling on my arm and yanking my hood down, his face crumpling at the sight of me, any doubts over who i was melting away. "Lillith...what has he done to you." He looked me over, a glowing hand gently running over my body, no doubt to check for injury. "Has he hurt you-"

I jerked from his hold, my eyes red as I stared at his disbelieving features.

"I'm fine, Rumple. Now, whether or not the same could be said for you, is up fo debate." I kept my voice quiet, aware that Rumple was powerful enough to take me away from Peter, though I wasn't exactly powerless myself, especially here. "Pan wanted me to tell you, that you're quite welcome on the island...with one caveat."

Rumple's face hardened and I held back the urge to wince at the stony expression he was now directing at me, quite aware that I deserved it.

"There's always something with him." He hissed out quietly and I nodded in response, unwilling to show him how much his coldness towards me hurt.

"If you're here for the boy, well..." I carried on, hesitating with the last of the threat Peter had given me. "That makes you Pan's enemy."

"Then nothing's changed."

"If you go against him," I swallowed, trying to force Rumple to understand what i was saying. "You will not survive."

He chuckled and turned away from me, circling around the clearing.

"Well, the question isn't 'will I survive?'-" He turned back to face me, his tone mocking. "Because we both know I won't. No, no. The real question is-"

He was in front of me before I could react, his hand at ym throat and I inhaled sharply at the pressure, keeping my face blank.

"Is how many of you I take with me?" He snarled out and I tilted my head as best I best I could, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that your answer, then?" He pulled away and I backed up several steps, raising a hand to touch my now smarting flesh. "Better hope this doesn't bruise...he's, well" I let out a soft chuckle, still rubbing my neck. "Very protective of what's his."

"That's my answer." He sneered, his face falling after several moments. "Is this what he's reduced you to? A-a toy, that he can play with to suit his needs?"

I let out another low chuckle, looking down with a small, faint smile.

"A 'toy'. Well, I suppose that could be considered a term of affection for one's lover." HIs eyes widened, realization filling his face as my words sunk in and he took a step backwards, pointing a finger at me.

"He didn't take you to get back at me, did he?" I shook my head once and his face completely crumpled, disbelief mingling with disgust and I bristled at those emotions, keeping my face blank.

"No." I shook my head again. "He took me because he wanted me. You took me, he took me back, just like he promised." I titled my head at him, a small, bitter smile finding its way onto my face. "_He_ always keeps his promises."

I turned around to go, stopping just when I reached the edge of the clearing and turned back around.

"I supose the next time I see you, it will be in less _friendly_ conditions?" He nodded, his voice low and harsh, though I could feel the hidden heartbreak on him and shook my head mockingly.

"Count on it, Lillith."

"Actually, it's Tiger Lily here." I turned around to go, stopping again and turned back around, one finger raised in thought. "Oh, one last thing. There's something he wanted you to have."

I tossed the doll down at his feet, holding back the sorrow that tried to rush forward when Rumple slowly reached down, taking the doll into his hands as tears began to fill his eyes, pain clinging to him like a blanket.

"Isn't it funny," I stared down at him, keeping my voice low, though I made no effort to hide the pain I was feeling and met Rumple's tear-filled eyes with my own as he fell to his knees "The things we haven't thought about in years, still have the ability to make us cry?"

I stood as he began to sob softly, steeling myself for the heartache I knew would come from this entire 'adventure'. Turning to go, I called over my shoulder, keeping my voice as mocking as I could before I stalked through the jungle, Rumple's soft sobs echoing in my ears.

"We'll see you soon, Dark One."


	3. Lost Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Hope you like this chapter and thanks to all the people who've faved, reviewed, followed or read this story!**

* * *

I arrived at the camp after the others, noting with amusement that they were all lounging around, with half of them dead to the world after running after Henry and Peter for probably only a couple hours if that. I maneuvered my way past the sleeping bodies to Felix's side, raising an eyebrow at how wide-awake he looked.

"Do you ever sleep?" I snarked, disappointed when he only glanced at me from the corner of his eye, continuing to chew on his stick as he jabbed a finger over his shoulder, muttering softly.

"Pan's looking for you." I snorted, quite aware that Pan was the only one on the entire island that was capable of finding me, though I had a feeling Rumple would be able to as well, after he familiarized himself with my aura at least.

"Let him look, I want to meet this boy that has everyone so worked up." I moved forward, catching sight of said boy off by himself, curled on the ground and let out a ragged gasp when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against a lean chest.

"Later, love." I spun in his hold, placing my palms flat against his chest and leaned up, hovering my lips over his. He smirked and, before I could blink, we were outside of the camp and his hands slid down, pressing me closer to him.

He brushed his lips against mine gently before pressing harder, gently nipping at my lips before using his tongue to soothe the slight sting. I gripped the back of his neck, letting out a soft moan when his tongue slid into my mouth, tangling with my own.

I only pulled back when my lungs began to burn, gasping softly as he pressed his forehead against mine, a wicked smirk crawling up the side of his mouth.

"Hmm, how I missed you, Lily." I smirked at him before I gripped the back of his neck and pulled his head down to mine, swallowing his husky chuckles.

"Then prove it."

* * *

_I raced side by side with Charming, spurring my horse to keep pace with his as we raced across the strip of land. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, noting that he looked like a man possessed, and a desperate one at that._

_I held back a surge of resentment, as it was his need that had been able to call me from Neverland. Some spell Rumple had found, stating that a person could be retrieved even across the realms if they were needed badly enough, but not wanted._

_And Prince Charming had needed my help but hadn't exactly wanted it. He'd just been Rumple's pawn, like everyone else was in this land, which currently included me._

_So, Charming was technically the reason I was without my love and here I was, going to help reunite him with his. The irony of my situation was not lost on me and it was a bitter pill to swallow._

_We made it to the forest and I winced at the sight of the glass coffin, well aware of how the sleeping curse worked. Charming nearly leapt off his horse, his eyes wide when caught sight of the still body of the princess._

_"No." He breathed out and I dismounted, blinking away the snow falling around us and followed him at a distance, wary of the dwarves that surrounded the glass coffin. "No!" Charming rushed forward while the dwarves looked at him sympathetically, clearly consumed with as much grief as him._

_I moved forward as Charming continued to stare at the princess and I tilted my head, admitting that she was a beauty, though I'd seen her when she was a child and she'd been beautiful then as well._

_"Open it." Charming commanded and the dwarves looked at each other before they removed the lid, grunting with the effort, revealing the sleeping face of the princess._

_"Kiss her." Charming turned back to me, his eyes wide and I repeated my statement, nodding encouragingly.. "Kiss her, Charming."_

_He turned back to Snow White, his expression lost but he followed my instructions and leaned down, gently touching his lips to her's._

_As predicted, a gust of wind came as soon as their lips touched, a ring of light expanding from their lips. The dwarves stumbled back from the burst, gasping in shock and I moved forward just as Snow White's eyes flew open._

_I smirked, now things were going to get interesting._

_0o0o0o0_

_"The Evil Queen murdered my father, put me under a sleeping curse, but I am not the only one she has made to suffer." I watched distractedly as Snow all but preached to the villagers, too busy sensing where said Evil Queen was to truly listen to what she was saying._

_After her awakening and the marriage proposal given by Charming, I had to swear an oath by magic that I would remain in their service until they defeated Regina once and for all. I made a mental note to set Rumple on fire for dragging me into his affairs, though I wasn't too sure when I'd see my mentor again as I'd gone off with Charming as soon as I'd awoken from being brought back to the Forest._

_"She's terrorized us for far too long." I watched the villagers agree with Snow's words, somewhat amused at how they acted like sheep but said nothing, aware of Grumpy's eyes on me. The burly dwarf didn't trust me, though the feeling was mutual, and as a byproduct of that, none of the other six trusted me either. But, the deal had been struck with Snow and I was with them until the bitter end, whether they liked it or not. _

_"Yeah!" The villagers cheered and I shared a quick glance with Grumpy, who rolled his eyes, sneering at me with a meaningful nod to the villagers. Well, clearly we agreed on something._

_"This kingdom doesn't belong to her, it belongs to us!"_

_"Yeah!" Everyone, even Charming cheered while I just stood there silently, though Charming had told me to keep my hood down, apparently I needed to be more 'open', though I could feel the fear coming off several of the elder villagers that clearly knew who I was._

_"Now who is ready to stand beside me and fight for what is rightfully ours?!" Snow finished and, unsurprisingly, the villagers didn't respond, looking around awkwardly. My head snapped up, my eyes turning red before I could stop them just as someone spoke._

_"Quite the courageous army you're building." Regina mocked from behind the crowd, causing the villagers to scatter away from her, muttering about the 'Queen' as they ran and hid. Charming's hand went to his sword and I titled my head, cracking my neck as I flexed my hands._

_"They may be afraid of you, but _we_ are not." Snow clarified, glaring at her stepmother, who simply smiled mockingly at her._

_"Why?" She questioned innocently. "Because you and the Shepard broke my sleeping curse?"_

_Snow and CHarming drew their swords, though Regina simply waved her hand, making a rope to snake around the prince, forcing him to drop his sword with a grunt as he bucked against the thick rope._

_"Lucky for you, I didn't come here to fight. I came to offer you a deal." She smirked mockingly at her stepdaughter. "Consider it an engagement present."_

_"Snow, don't listen to a single word-Uh!" Regina flicked her hand, causing the rope binding him to gag Charming as well._

_"Are you really gonna marry _that_?" She asked, wrinkling her nose distasteful._

_"What do you want?" Snow hissed out lowly and I inwardly applauded her, making sure that I was partially hidden behind the dwarves._

_"I want you to give up your claim to the throne." Regina pressed on, ignoring Snow's incredulous expression. "If you declare me the rightful ruler of this land, I will let you, the dwarves," she glanced from the stony-faced dwarves toward the still bound Charming. "And your so called prince,escape back to the sheep farm he once called home."_

_"Exile?" Snow exhaled, clearly unconvinced and I moved out from behind Grumpy, staring hard at the Queen._

_"Well, I've tried to kill you, I've tried to curse you and none of it's worked." A smile formed on Regina's painted lips. "But then I realized I was going about it all wrong. You need to be alive, you need to be awake. So you can spend all your days knowing that I have taken everything that was supposed to be yours."_

_Charming struggled violently at that, making no progress and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, looking back at Regina as she continued, her voice now commanding._

_"Now get down on your knees and swear on your father's grave that this kingdom belongs to me."_

_"And if I don't?" Snow shot back calmly, causing Regina to simply sneer at her._

_"Well, then someone will pay the price." She raised an arm, causing a hidden girl to come out from behind the wagon, gasping and gagging as Regina choked the life from her. The hidden crowd began panicking and, after seeing that Snow looked ready to spring, I moved in front of her when she jumped off the wagon and waved my hand, causing Regina's hold on the girl to break._

_The girl fell to the ground gasping harshly while Regina stared at me, horror dawning on her face when she caught sight of my eyes._

_"It can't be...you're suppsoed to be dead!" I simply smiled at her words, baring my teeth in a snarl._

_"'There's quite a world of difference between 'disappeared' and 'dead', dearie." I mocked, taking a page out of Rumple's book as I knew Regina hated being called that word. I waved my hand and Charming's bindings fell off just as Snow ran past me, charging Regina, who simply disappeared in a puff of purple smoke._

_Snow fell to the ground as Charming ran to the girl, pulling her up as Snow turned around, gasping, her dazed eyes focusing on the villager.._

_"Is she okay?!"_

_"Yeah." Charming nodded, soothing the distressed girl as Regina reappeared in front of Snow._

_"Next time she won't be." Regina looked up towards the sky. "You have until sundown tomorrow to give up the throne. And for every day that you defy me, I will kill one of your loyal subjects." She gestured to the still cowering villagers, while Snow stared up at her in growing horror. "Stop denying who you are...Snow White. You may have been a princess, but you will never be a queen."_

* * *

I stood next to Peter as the 'Savior' walked through the jungle, her sword drawn, clearly able to hear the crying children. Peter smirked and moved from my side, reappearing behind the woman, leaning against a tree.

"You hear that too?" He questioned and the woman whirled around with a soft gaps, her eyes wide as he continued. "You're Emma, right?" He fiddled with his dagger, pushing himself off the tree. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying." He glanced in the direction of the others and I swallowed at the sight of Snow, Charming and Regina.

"Who are you?" Emma stared at him warily and I rolled my eyes, aware of what was coming next.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself?" Peter blinked bashfully at her, looking down and licking his lips before smiling. "I'm Peter." He raised an eyebrow, a cheeky smile forming on his lips. "Peter Pan."

She moved forward at that, pinning Peter against the tree and swinging her sword so the blade was pressed against his throat.

"Where's Henry?" She demanded calmly and I had to admit she was pretty good at hiding the volatile emotions I could feel coming off her.

"You've got fire." Peter panted out, a smirk playing at his lips as he let out a short chuckle. "I like fire."

"Where's my son?" She repeated loudly, clearly in no mood for games. I moved forward, causing her attention to turn to me and she whirled around, pointing the blade at me.

"Oh, Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about." I leaned against the tree, tilting my head playfully. "He's all nice and cozy at our camp."

"Who the hell are you?" Emma spat out and I smirked in response, looking at her weapon and teleporting it into my hand, causing her to flinch in shock.

"Tiger Lily." I ran my hand along the blade, swallowing when I realized that this was Bae's sword. "But," I glanced up at her slyly, enjoying this far too much. "Back to Henry-"

"Why the hell'd you take him?" She demanded and Peter spoke, causing her to turn so we were both in her field of vision, though I drifted to Peter's side, teleporting the sword back into her grip. She started at that, nearly dropping the blade and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"He's a very special boy, Emma." Peter explained slowly, as if explaining the rules of a game to a child, which clearly didn't go over well with Henry's mother, who was clearly losing her patience with us.

"I know." SHe hissed out. "That doesn't answer my question. What do _you_ want with him?"

"I came here to see who I was up against-'the Savior'." He dodged the question, dramatically widening his eyes as he leaned back against the tree, one hand curled around my waist. With a sigh, he smirked at the blond in front of us. "Gotta say, I'm not disappointed."

Emma titled her head, clearly puzzled by the boy in front of her, though sh kept shooting me unsure glances.

"What do you say now? You gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?"

"No, I'm going to help you find him." Her eyes narrowed as sha stared at Peter, distrust coming off her in thick waves. "I'll give you a map." He reached into his shirt, pulling out a folded piece of parchment. "A map that will lead you straight to your son."

He stepped forward and she raised the sword, pressing it against his chest.

"If this is some kind of trap-" She warned, causing Peter to chuckle and look down at me, his green eyes laughing as he looked back at Emma.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises." He lifted the map again. "The path to finding Henry _is _on this parchment." He promised earnestly and after staring at him for several seconds, Emma lowered her sword.

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, clearly still not trusting his motives and Peter chuckled while I smirked.

"It's so much more fun when know they're being manipulated." I teased from his side and her eyes flickered to me, her gaze narrowing before Peter called her attention again.

"See, it's not about finding Henry." His smile was dark and playful. "It's about _how_ you find him. And, Emma...you're the only one who can."

After staring at him, she took the map from his outstretched fingers while never breaking eye-contact, only glancing down after she unfolded the paper. She glanced back up at him, clearly irritated.

"It's blank." She stated dryly and I held back a snicker, aware that I wouldnt' be helping matters, as she was already on edge and I really didn't feel like dodging a sword right now.

"You'll only be able to read that map, when you stop denying who you really are." She glanced back down at the blank parchment and I moved to Peter's side, closing my eyes as he wrapped an arm around me and transported us away before she looked up.

"That went well." He smirked down at me as we walked towards the camp.

"Let's see how good this 'Savior' is at playing games."

* * *

_"We can't win. We have to leave the kingdom." Snow fretted from her seat in the circle and I sighed inwardly, unwilling to be pulled into this debate._

_"How can you even consider giving in to that witch? When you're gone, do you think she's suddenly gonna stop menacing this land? And who will protect the people then?" Charming shot back while Snow stared at the ground blankly._

_**"**__Did I protect them today?" She turned her attention back to her fiance."I couldn't even help that poor girl, Lillith had to do it. And don't kid yourself. She isn't gonna stop with the peasants. She's going to come after the people who are closest to me."_

_Charming sighed at her words while Grumpy spoke up from my side._

_"We will stand by your side no matter what."_

_"Even if it means our death." Happy added._

_"Which it probably will." Sleepy added, causing every eye to turn to him incredulously, making him shrink in his seat._

_"Wonderful enthusiasm, Sleepy." I hissed at the dwarf, earning a small smile from Grumpy, though it slid off his face when Charming spoke._

_"You can't let her get into your head." He pressed, to no avail as Snow's expression became even more defeated than it had been at the start fo the conversation._

_"She had a point." Snow admitted, her face carefully blank. "I'm no queen, I'm no leader." She shook her head. "I'm just a girl who lost her parents, ran away into the woods and became a bandit."_

_"You're Snow White-"_

_"Yes." She cut across Charming. "And the truth is-I don't even know who that is." She leaned closer to him, her voice soft. "But I know what I don't want to be ,and that's alone."_

_"That's never gonna happen." Charming assured her and she stared at him for several moments._

_"You're right." He perked up, his face falling when she continued. "If we take her offer, we can all live together." She looked around at the group, though her eyes hesitated on me and I looked away. I wasn't a part of their little make-shift family, I was on loan thanks to my mentor. "In exile, but at least we'll be alive. We should leave-tomorrow." She finished, ignoring Charming when he shook his head._

_She stood, the dwarves and myself following suit, and I turned to follow her as Charming called after her._

_"Snow!"_

_"Let her go." Grumpy commanded and I hurried to keep up with her, matching my stride with hers._

_"Well, I can see that this deal will be a lot shorter than I anticipated." She glanced at me and nodded distractedly._

_"What was the deal exactly?" She looked at me curiously and I found a smile tugging at my lips. As much as I really didn't want to be here, I found myself enjoying the companionship of the woman next to me._

_"To help you defeat the Evil Queen."_

* * *

"Any reason I can't find the Shadow?" I glanced up at Peter as I lounged against his chest, my leg dangling off the tree we were currently perched in, waiting for Emma to either figure out the map or cheat, Felix and I were convinced that it was going to be the latter.

"Oh, it's playing a little game with our dear Rumple." I nodded once, sighing when I caught sight of how tightly his jaw was clenched. He'd been on edge, despite all his joking, ever since we'd both sensed Rumple the moment Hook's ship had landed in Neverland's waters, thanks to the blood magic binding us to Rumple, though it was less powerful on my side as I wasn't an actual blood-relative.

"He won't take me away this time." He relaxed at my words, though I could still feel the tension coming off him and I sat up, straddling his legs as I faced him. "I promise, I'm not leaving you."

"Well, you might want to tell him that." He clenched his teeth, baring them in a snarl. "_He's_ on _my_ island, trying to take you away from me again." His grip tightened around me and he pressed me tightly against him. I let him, as resisting would only incense him more, and I really didn't want him to go off gallivanting into the jungle to try to murder Rumple just to keep me with him again.

"He won't." I hissed back, aware that arguing with him right now would be a bad idea, as he was in one of his 'moods'. Which also had the downside, mostly involving him becoming rather possessive of me, as he hadn't let me leave his sight since I'd arrived at the camp right after I'd 'welcomed' Rumple to the island.

I didn't fight when he crushed his lips to mine, his tongue forcing my mouth open as he gripped my waist tightly, his fingers digging into my skin as we continued to kiss fiercely. His fingers began to slid under my shirt but, I yanked away from him, wide-eyed as I turned my head to look out into the jungle.

I turned back to him, a playful, teasing smirk crossing my features as his eyes darkened, turning heated as I leaned forward, whispering against his lips.

"They're cheating."

* * *

"No one's here. Maybe you're spell was wrong, Regina." I heard Snow say, earning a scoff from the other woman.

"Yes, blame me. Again." She muttered the last word scornfully, though I wasn't sure what she was being blamed for this time, as she had

Charming lead the ragtag group into the fake camp, looking around cautiously while Emma caught sight of who she thought was Henry.

"Guys, hold on. Is that..." She broke off, hurrying forward as Peter came into full view.

"Henry!" I watched as Emma ran towards Peter, who was currently dressed in Henry's clothes, well he'd taken the boy's coat and scarf, I still wasn't sure where he'd gotten the rest of the outfit, nor did I really want to know why he had exact replicas of Henry's clothes lying around. The group rushed forward, stopping dead when Peter turned around with a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, Emma." They all stared up at him in shock until Emma broke the silence, her shock melting away to anger.

"Where the hell is Henry?" She demanded, clearly pissed beyond measure and I glanced at Felix, nodding at him as I stalked forward, making sure that I wasn't visible as Peter began to make his way up the hill.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair." He complained, looking back to them and smirking. "Bad form." He rounded a plant and I appeared in his place, earning stunned looks from everyone minus Emma.

"We expect more from you, Captain." I chastised, Peter coming up from behind me, causing Hook's attention to snap back to him.

"Aye, and you'll get it." He hissed out before his attention was drawn back to me and I stared back at him, smiling faintly at the expression on his face. "Lass-" He broke off, clearly uncertain of what to do or say as our last meeting, well, we hadn't parted on the best of terms to say the least.

"Lillian?" Snow choked out as Regina stared at me in shock, her eyes flickering between myself and Peter. "How-this is where you disappeared to?"

I kept my face blank, aware that the curse had probably blocked the memory of the Shadow taking Peter and I from Storybrooke, since they weren't supposed to know about magic until the curse was broken. Well, they clearly remembered me if the look of protective rage entering Charming's eyes was any indication.

"So this is who took you, right after the curse was cast." Regina managed, her eyes still filled with shock as Peter nodded, coming to my side, though he refrained from touching me, clearly not wanting to show our hand so soon in the 'game'.

"Well, I found that I couldn't manage another day without Tiger Lily, much less twenty-eight years." He smirked darkly at Snow and Charming. "Surely you understand the loss of a loved one."

"Give Henry to me!" Emma spat out, clearly uninterested in my identity, though the rest of the little ragtag group of rescuers were still staring at me in shock and growing horror. Peter continued walking up the hill, his arm around my waist as he smiled down at Emma.

"Sorry, can't." We passed another plant, stopping at the top of the hill and Peter shrugged at them. "Don't you know?" He scoffed. "Cheaters never win."

On cue, the lost boys came up from behind us, whooping and laughing as they surrounded the group of adults, carrying torches and weapons. Felix came to my side and I stared down at them, pushing away the old feelings of friendship I felt for most of them, though Regina really meant nothing to me.

They began to look around wildly as more and more boys appeared, Emma, Hook and Charming drawing their swords as they stared around, clearly realizing that they were severely outnumbered.

Nonetheless, Snow notched an arrow in her boy, Charming held his sword aloft and Regina flexed her fingers, magic crackling off of them while Hook warned them about dreamshade, raising his own sword.

"Watch out for their arrows, they're laced with dreamshade."

The boys began firing and I watched silent as the rest of them surged forth, Felix included, though I stayed back, unwilling to fight just yet, though I was itching to get a crack at Regina.

"Mary Margaret!" My attention snapped towards Charming, my brow burrowing at the name he called Snow, though I quickly remembered that Mary Margaret was her name back in Storybrooke, though I had no idea what Charming's was. I watched and winced when he pushed his wife out-of-the-way, the arrow skimming across his side.

Even as reassured his wife he was fine, I could tell that the arrow had hit and he had been poisoned.

"Don't fret, love." I shivered as Peter's lips brushed against my ear. "We'll help the poor prince." He cooed, running a finger down my cheek

I nodded distractedly, my head snapping towards Felix and Hook, bristling when I caught the tail end of their conversation and, before I could stop myself, I moved myself behind Hook, my eyes bleeding red.

"You remember what I did to Rufio?" Hook sneered at a now murderous looking Felix, who caught sight of me and was quick to move out of the way. "Well, it's a far worse fate for you." I lashed out with my hand as Felix growled, causing the blade Hook held to become red-hot, making him drop it. He whirled around to face me, his face turning ashen at the sight of my expression.

"Oh, we remember all too well, Cap'n." I hissed out before I waved my hand again, causing him to fly back several feet and Felix rushed after him. swinging wildly with his club as Hook scrambled to pick up his now cooled sword.

I spun around, waving my hand again and blocking Regina's spell, raising an eyebrow at the Queen.

"Your Majesty." I bowed mockingly and she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't we above childish games, Lillian?" I sneered at her and twisted my hand, causing her own to be covered in ice and she brought her hand to her chest, her eyes widening while I simply smirked back.

"Not on Neverland." I hissed out before I raised my hand, freezing when I caught sight of Emma tackling a boy to the ground and nearly screaming in his face to tell her where her son was.

Well, looks like the Savior had a bit of a temper problem.

I tuned back to Regina, who stared at me silently, her expression pleading, which I ignored and I stopped dead at the sound of Peter's whistle when it echoed sharply around the clearing.

"Lillian-" Charming started, unaware that the use of my Curse name caused hatred to well inside me and I sent him a short, burning glare that caused his mouth to close with an audible snap.

"It's Tiger Lily." With that, I reappeared at Peter's side as the boys scattered around the clearing, completely stopping the fight and stood on Peter's right, flanking that side while Felix went to the other. the boy Emma had tackled coming to my side.

"Remember what I told you." Peter remarked, smirking as he stalked towards a still sitting Emma. "That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are."

Emma stood, glaring hatefully at Peter, who simply stared back, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." He mocked before turning around and heading up the hill, his arm wrapping around my waist as the rest of the boys followed us, running past the 'rescuers', whooping and hollering as we headed back to camp.

When we made it back, I looked around, ignoring the till cheering boys and found Henry to be awake and staring right at me, his eyes wide. I moved forward, leaving Peter's side and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"You're the Dark Lillith, aren't you?" I started, looking at him in surprise that he knew who I was before I nodded smirking lightly.

"Well, here I'm known as Tiger Lily." His eyes widened even more and he looked down, while I stared at his dismayed expression, bemused as to why he looked like I'd just killed his puppy.

"The book didn't say anything about this!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Quite a Common Fairy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any unrecognizable characters and dialogue.**

**Well, finally got around to writing another chapter for this story, I hope you like it!**

**ATTENTION: I currently do not have access my laptop, which holds all the chapters for 'Say You'll Remember' and my other stories, so that's why I haven't been updating. I'll hopefully be able to start updating by the middle of this coming week.**

**Thank you to all the people who have read/favored/followed/reviewed this story, you guys are awesome!**

* * *

_"Peter, h-how did you-what did you-" I broke off and looked round, though it was rather difficult as Peter's arms were wrapped around me tightly, holding me against his lean, wiry body. Felix remained where he was, his shadowed face twisted up in an amused smirk as he surveyed the scene before him._

_"True love's kiss, Tiger Lily." The tall lost boy called out teasingly, and I couldn't stop the smile from sliding across my face at the familiar note in his voice, one I'd been bereft off for the last few years. "Can break almost any curse."_

_"Including the Curse my _darling _boy created," Peter sighed, loosening his arms enough to lean back slightly, smiling down at me as he ran his eyes over my body, a pleased glint entering his eyes, one that made me inwardly squirm with excitement. "Pity he didn't factor in being bereft of you for the next twenty-eight years," a cocky smirk grew from his smile. "But, then again, Lady Luck has never smiled down on him when dealing with children."_

_"And am I a child?" I questioned archly, a smirk curling up my lips at the heat that quickly flared in his eyes before he leaned down to me, his breath gently fanning across my face, the scene causing my mind to become fuzzy, making me dimly aware of Felix's quiet departure. "After all, you stole me away like a thief."_

_"Oh, a thief am I?" He teased back as his arms tightened, drawing my body closer to his once again. "You're the only valuable I've ever taken." _

_I didn't respond at first, simply gripping the vee of his shirt tightly with my fists, tugging him as close as possible before I inhaled deeply, my head beginning to swim pleasantly again._

_"You're a child thief."_

* * *

"So, that's the boy you've been looking for all this time?" I questioned, sliding my eyes from Henry's still form to Felix's blank face, only receiving a nod in return. "Other than the magic I can feel from him, he doesn't look all that special."

"Well," I blinked when Peter suddenly appeared from the trees behind us and turned, Felix following suit to stare at the smug looking leader in front of us. I raised an eyebrow at the items that rested innocently in his hands. (I raised an eyebrow at both the apple and crossbow). I looked up at his dancing green eyes. He walked past us towards the still sleeping boy, letting out one of the most ridiculous noises I'd heard from him to date.

"Cuckoo!" Henry started slightly, sleepily coming to and the smugness radiating off Henry intensified. "Wale up! Catch!" He shouted to the bewildered looking boy, tossing the apple towards Henry as he pushed himself up with his hands, looking at the apple as it thudded next to his chest.

Henry studied it for a moment before looking up at Peter, making me frown at how Peter was towering over the boy, causing the slight fear Henry already felt ti spike up again.

"I don't like apples." He stated, his distaste for the fruit so thick I could practically taste it and I raised an eyebrow at that, clearly he'd had some misfortune accident regarding apples.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter raised an eyebrow, sounding incredulous and Henry's response made a short chuckle escape my chest.

"It's a family thing." Henry sighed, craning his head up to hold stares with Peter as the latter moved closer to the boy.

"Well, don't worry." Peter chuckled out, inhaling deeply before he crouched down in front of Henry. "They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game," the hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the tone of his voice. "A really fun game." He lifted the crossbow, pointing it in Henry's rapidly paling face.

"I call it target practice."

My lips compressed into a flat line, my ire shooting through the roof as I realized what 'game' Peter was playing. While i understood the need to convince Henry to trust us, as it was the only way for this to completely work, the idea that Henry was going to play a 'game' I myself had played, didn't sit well with me.

I took a step forward, tensing when Felix's hand gently touched my leg and I turned my head down towards him, not taking my eyes off Peter as he stood and walked towards Dylan, who was holding a vial of dreamshade.

"Hold on, Tiger." He chewed on his stick, the barest of smirks curling up the side of his lips as he kept his eyes fixed on the fire in front of him. "He knows what he's doing."

I bit my tongue, watching as Henry came forward, his wary eyes on the bold Peter was currently coating in dreamshade.

"What's that?" Henry asked as Peter tapped the pointed end of the bolt on the vile.

"Dreamshade." Peter placed the tip near his face and gently blew on it. "It's a nasty poison." He reached down and took the crossbow from Dylan and I narrowed my eyes as he continued talking. "We have a story here, about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." He drew the string back before sliding the arrow in place.

"If you're shooting at the apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asked, making me hold back a sneer at how unaware he was, though most boys were like that when they first came here, it was still annoying after all this time.

"Motivation not to miss." Peter lifted the loaded crossbow, quickly aiming it to check the center and his next words made me freeze. "Lily! Get over here."

I bristled at his tone and crossed my arms, leaning my weight onto one side. It had been too long since I'd sassed him in front of a new boy, and his usual 'punishment' was well worth his brief anger at me.

"I'm quite comfortable over here," I shot back mildly, smirking inwardly when his eyes flashed, carefully keeping my face blank. "I'll play with the new boy later."

"But you love this game," Peter cajoled, making me narrow my eyes at him warningly, he didn't turn around but I could feel the tension in his words, silently warning _me_ that he knew what I was up to. With a deep sigh, I uncrossed my arms and looked down at Felix, who was currently prodding the fire with a stick and lightly nudged him with my foot.

"I'll compromise," I snapped at Peter, not taking my eyes off of the fire. "Felix, get over there." I ordered and he smirked lightly, looking up at me before he leaned back on his haunches and looked at Peter, who hadn't turned around. After we received no protest, Felix looked back up and me and stood, flipping his club onto his shoulder before he sauntered towards Peter while Henry's eyes went wide.

"Is-is Felix good?" The now terrified boy asked, thought e hid it well, as his voice broke slightly. "Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter." Peter breathed out, darting a quick glance at Felix, who smirked lightly at Henry. "You're the one doing the shooting." He placed the crossbow in Henry's hands and i felt the panick he'd been trying so hard to hide, skyrocket to dangerous levels.

"But I-I don't want to shoot." Henry shook his head, a weak smile that died quickly spreading across his face when Peter and Felix began backing away from him and the rest of the boys began to chant.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" I rolled my eyes in exasperation, a fond smile forming on my lips when Caleb pushed his way to the front, coming to my side and staring at the other boy with wide eyes. He looked up at me and began to chant with the rest fo the boys.

"You won't hit him!" Peter promised, backing away with a smile on his face.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Felix lifted the apple as he backed away and balanced it on his head.

"Go on, trust yourself." Peter looked at me and liked his lips, his eyes dark and stormy. "It's exhilarating." Both Peter and Felix began to join in with the chanting as Henry, with shaking arms, raised the crossbow and took aim. Peter raised an arr, cutting off the chanting as Henry pointed the weapon at Felix, his aim surprisingly steady for the amount of fear I felt pouring off him.

I titled my head quietly, catching sight of the smirk on both Felix and Peter's face as Henry aimed, not surprised in the slightest when, as soon as his finger touched the trigger, Henry swung around and aimed at Peter. He caught the shaft of the arrow, his chest heaving as a smirk formed on his face.

I let out a short chuckle and clapped lightly as the rest of the boys began to cheer, unable to stop a smirk from forming on my face at the sight of Henry's stunned expression.

"What did I tell you?" Peter asked innocently, his voice all but oozing smugness. "Exhilarating." He tossed the arrow to the ground and reached forward, taking the weapon from Henry's grasp and tossing it to the ground before he placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Come on, I have something to show you."

He led the still in shock boy away and I turned around, bored once again and I smiled when Caleb lightly tugged on the edge of my cloak.

"Come on!" He urged brightly. "We're gonna play a game!" He lightly pulled me towards a group of knife-wielding boys and I let out a laugh, the sound dying in my throat as I turned towards the forest, my eyes going wide. "Lily...?" Caleb turned towards me, his eyes filled with concern and I sighed deeply, turning towards him.

"I'll play later," I turned towards the trees with a sigh as Felix joined me.

"We've got somewhere to be."

* * *

_I sighed deeply, moving my head so it rested on Peter's chest and raised my eyes to meet his, not surprised to see him staring at me through half-lidded eyes._

_"How did you do it?" I asked quietly, not wanting to even talk but, quite aware that we needed to have this conversation. "The Curse was designed to-"_

_"Force you all into a realm with no magic, without any memory of your life in the Enchanted Forst." Peter parroted out and I raised an eyebrow. _

_"You've been spying on Rumple, haven't you?"_

_"On you, more like it." He sneered out, pressing a ksis to my forehead briefly. "I couldn't risk coming for you when you were with Rumple, though I doubt he'd try and kill me, as that would have ended very badly for him." He half-snarled, blinking when I raised a hand, gently tracing random patterns on his bared chest, causing heat to flare in his eyes. _

_"Ah, ah!" I stopped my fingers, glaring at him warningly. "We can continue our religion later."_

_"I'm holding you to that, love." He teased and I smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing a short, but hard kiss on his lips, not surprised when he lifted his hand and tangled it in my hair, pulling me back in when I tried to move back. I sighed happily against his mouth, not fighting when his tongue gently pried open my lips to tangle with my own._

_I pulled away when my lungs began to burn, panting harshly as I rested my forehead against his, out breath mingling as we stared at each other._

_"How did you get to me?" Peter smiled, stretching lazily like a cat, causing me to gasp lightly when his body rubbed against mine._

_"The Curse was designed to keep _you_ all in," he smirked, clearly pleased with himself. "It wasn't designed to keep _me_ out."_

_"But the rules-" He tugged me closer, causing my words to halt in my throat as another gasp escaped me. His eyes glinted feverishly and he leaned closer, his lips gently brushing against mine with every word he spoke._

_"Any rule can be broken, love."_

* * *

"What is it?" Felix asked as we made out way through the jungle, lifting a branch so I could step under it before he followed suit.

"They're looking for Tinker Bell."

"Do you think she'll help them?" He asked skeptically. "After all, she's pretty taken with you-"

"She'll help anyone that wants to get me away from Peter." I hissed out angrily, aware that while Tink believed her intentions were good, I didn't have the same views as her. "She's tried more often than not to convince me to run away from him and hide, she knows all about how I hid Baelfire when he was hiding from all of you."

"She knows better than to double cross Pan." Felix drawled out, making me chuckle softly before I held out my arm, forcing him to stop. I waved my hand once, causing a small circle to appear in front of us. The images of Snow, Regina, Charming, Hook, Emma and Tinker Bell appeared in the circle.

_"But you know where Pan is." Snow's echo stated._

_"Sure." Tinker Bell admitted. "But it won't do you a bit of good."_

_"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you? Can you get us inside his compound?" Emma's image asked._

_"Maybe. Why should I help you?" Tink asked._

_"Because I believe in you." Snow smiled._

I rolled my eyes, aware that the fact that no one had believe in her was the exact reason Tink didn't have any magic or her wings. And why she was here on Neverland as well.

_"Just get us inside, and we'll take care of things from there." Emma promised_

_And what's in it for me, other than a death sentence from Pan and Tiger Lily when you're gone with your boy?"_

_"You can come with us." Emma stated._

_That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Snow asked carefully._

_"Okay. Listen closely. Pan and Tiger Lily trust me, they'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."_

Felix nearly snarled at that, making me stifle a snort at the sound he made as we continued to watch the scene in front of us.

_"Thank you. We will." Emma said._

_"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Snow offered._

I waved my hand as they began to move, turning to Felix, who looked ready to breathe fire at the fact that Tinker Bell was so ready to betray the trust Peter and, more importantly, I had placed in her.

"That little, lying-" I began laughing at that, stumbling back and reaching out for the nearest tree as I became overwhelmed by the laughter bubbling up from my chest. Felix sighed deeply, the corner of his lips twitching at the sight of my mirth, though his face turned serious when a ragged gasp escaped my lips.

"What is it?" He asked, quickly coming to my side and pulling me upright, his brow furrowed with worry. "Is it Peter?" He asked hurriedly and I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly before I looked up at him, my eyes snapping open. I wasn't sure what he saw in my expression, but his entire face turned grave.

"It's Baelfire. He's back."

* * *

**Comments? Thoughts? Questions?**


End file.
